sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Switch Over?! Act 02: Tomorrow's Morning...
is the second act of the OVA Switch Over?! The Big Body-Swap Theater!. Transcript At Shirosora's Mansion Feather Castletown, Shingetsu Ward, early in the morning; It was early in the morning at the Shirosora Mansion, the place was still quiet as no one was awake already. In his room, Low was sleeping peacefully, until he turned around and fell on the ground. Turning his head, he wondered why the door was so close to the bed. After stretching out his limbs, he stood up and was paralyzed by the view he had. “…” Confused he tried to understand what was going on. “Tall.” He mumbled confused. Meanwhile, in Diamond’s room, she turned around as she woke up already. After a short time, she decided to get up but was probably too tired and stumbled over the stairs in front of her bed. Like Low before, she was surprised by the view she had after standing up again. “Small.” She mumbled in an unusual tired tone. After she rubbed the back of her head out of confusion, she got confused even more and started doubting that everything was alright. So she started touching her body, every part of it expect for the chest. “No way, don’t tell me I’m in Dia’s body!” She said worried, revealing that Low and Diamond have swapped bodies. A few seconds later, Low – or more like Diamond in Low’s body – opened the door, finding Low in Diamond’s body, being startled by accidently touching her chest. “Oh, thank god, it’s you.” Diamond said with Low’s voice but she made it sound much calmer and nicer than he usually did. “I-I…” Low mumbled confused. “You don’t need to apologize or feel bad.” Diamond said, leaning to the door. “Stop acting cool in my body when I feel awkward in your body!” Low said pouty but still in a serious tone. “Hm.” Diamond put a smile on Low’s lips and closed the door behind herself. “I will help you with the girl stuffs as I don’t want you to get too startled when changing clothes.” She said calm and comforting. “Don’t say that like that, you are scaring me with that. You know that.” Low said pouty as Diamond got closer. “I’m not comfortable with you being taller than me.” He added serious. “Basically, you are taller than yourself.” Diamond corrected smiling. “So, you need to put of the dress first, we need to change.” Diamond said calm. “O-okay. Y-you do that.” Low mumbled, closing his eyes. After a while, Low in Diamond’s body was changed to her school uniform. He was not only confused by the short skirt but also by her hair and couldn’t help but playing with it. “Don’t you get distracted by them?” he wonders fully obsessed with them. “Not really, but I’m happy that you don’t think about the skirt anymore.” Diamond answered short and couldn’t help but smiling. “Yeah, that skirt is too short. I’m not comfortable with that.” Low remembered looking down. “Um…” Diamond then mumbled distantly. “What?” Low wonders with a curious tone. “Talking about comfortable…” She started and pointed out of the room. “I need to use the toilet…” She said trying to sound not too embarrassed. “Huh, I see.” Low said nodding and walking to the door. “I’ll do that.” He said serious and decided to help her like she helped him. “Uh…” Diamond stuttered and followed him to her bathroom. After a little while, Diamond had changed Low’s clothes as well but was still overwhelmed by the toilet scene. “School uniforms really don’t suit me.” Low said realizing, watching Diamond buttoning the shirt. “You should not be allowed to wear them.” Diamond said serious but her embarrassment was still hearable. “W-why are you embarrassed that long? Can’t you stop blushing?” Diamond called slightly annoyed. “It’s not just that I blush easily. You just felt uncomfortable with the situation.” Low said and tried to calm her down. “I see, that’s how it looks like when I blush.” He added mumbling and was also surprised. Outside the room, the two were surprised by Kumiko. “You two are making a quite a fuzz today.” She said slightly concerned. “Grand-“ Diamond started but was hit by Low, remembering her that Low would never call her ‘Grandma’ “Eh, Kumiko.” She corrected herself, slightly stumbling over her grandmother’s name. “Low, you are sure shy today.” Kumiko said surprised. “Yeah, we need to go now!” Low said in Diamond’s body, grabbing Diamond’s arm and dragging her with him. “We need to go now, see you later!” He said short and the two left the house. “The two didn’t even eat something…” Kumiko realized surprised. “Ah, shoot, I forgot that you had nothing to eat.” Low mumbled after a while. They have already reached the train station. “And we didn’t pick some food for the break.” “Don’t be Low-Hungry in my body!” Diamond said worried. “Don’t be worried about me in your body. Your body is not as hungry as mine.” Low said winking. “It’s not your body that is hungry.” Diamond corrected serious. “Anyway, we will need to grab something to eat for us – especially for you – I don’t want you to get moody in my body.” Low said thinking but couldn’t stop smiling. “Don’t just blame everything on your body. You get moody when you don’t get something to eat because you are spoiled. It’s not your bodies fault!” Diamond shook her head after hearing Low’s words. “I know.” Low answered laughing. “But seriously, we need to grab some food.” He added. “You are still spoiled.” Diamond said pouty. “I said; I know. I’ve been an only child for eight years. Don’t you tell me.” Low answered just as pouty. “I know that I’m an only child.” Diamond mumbled and turned her head away. At Feather Castle High „Good morning, everyone.“ Diamond greeted as they reached the others. “Um, morning. You are in a pretty good mood today.” Topaz said surprised. “Yeah, I’m not myself today.” Diamond then said rubbing Low’s head. The others have noticed that something was wrong about Diamond and Low but had no idea what exactly was going on. “Diamond, is everything alright with you? You fell asleep in class.” Emerald wondered worried. “Yeah, I’m not myself today.” Low answered tired. “Sleeping in class? That’s more Low’s thing.” Chris said laughing. “R-really.” Diamond said trying to laugh. “He didn’t sleep at all and seemed to pay attention. It was really strange.” Chris then added thinking about his behavior. “That’s more Diamond’s way of studying.” Sapphire mumbled. “The teachers even thought I was sick and were about to send me to the nurse.” Diamond said a bit offended. “it’s all your fault because you are so sleepy at school.” She then walked over to Low and scolded him. “You never cared until now.” Low mumbled untouched. “Besides, inside that body, you should care less.” He added. “I see.” Amber sighed. “You see?” Rubellit wondered surprised and Amber nodded. “They swapped the bodies.” Amethyst sighed. “Why do you think so?” Rubellit wondered shocked. “Yeah, Diamond fell asleep in class, Low was all engaged, Diamond ate more than usual…” Amethyst sighed explaining. “I told you to not be Low-Hungry in my body.” Diamond called angry. “I didn’t. You can hardly eat anything. Only small portions. How much did you eat this break?” Low smiled and started glaring at her. “Um…” Diamond mumbled. “Ah, I see. So it was Diamond!” Chris said laughing. “How much?” Low wondered, looking at Chris. “Hm, I don’t think she can control your appetite.” Chris said laughing but didn’t sell Diamond completely. “I…I’m sorry.” Diamond said slightly blushing. “it’s alright.” Low sighed. “You actually changed bodies.” Ruby said surprised. “Must be hard…” She sighed. “Hard?” Low wondered. “Being a boy.” Ruby explained. “She has less problems with being me than I have with being her!!” Low pointed out angrily. “Oh.” Topaz was quite surprised to hear that. “I’m distracted by everything. By her hair, by the skirt – how can you get around with these short skirts!” Low explained in a pissed tone. “The skirts are really short. That’s true.” Ruby agreed. “And her boobs…?” Chris asked serious but was obviously joking. “I’m not a pervert like you.” Low said serious. “He blushed when accidently touching them.” Diamond added. “Aw, that’s cute.” Chris laughed. “It wasn’t!” Low said angrily. “Ah, I’m aware that you are super hyped about it, but we need to get back to class now.” Emerald said and grabbed Low’s arm. “I don’t want to. It’s so boring.” Low replied mumbling. “That’s why I said, you are not hyped about it. “Aw, I’d like to see how he is in class too.” Diamond said a little bit pouty. “There isn’t much to see, he’s just sleeping.” Chris said shaking his head. Diamond then let out a sigh and put her arms on Low’s shoulder. “Can you try to be a bit more engaged about school?” She wondered and titled her head. “Don’t tilt my head like that. It looks strange.” Low said rather confused. “Low!” Diamond said and let out a sigh again. “I can try.” Low mumbled and shrugged. “But for that, you need to be less engaged.” Low then added serious. “Hm… I don’t know if that works out…” Diamond answered thinking. “Well it has too. If the teachers find Low all engaged today, they want him to be like that the other days as well.” Chris said interrupting. “Hmm…” Diamond mumbled and put her hands on her back. “I will try.” She said smiling. “Alright. I hope this switch over is over soon! Your Diamond in Low’s body just makes no sense at all.” Sapphire said and grabbed Low’s arm. “Diamond is never late for class!” Sapphire explained serious. A little later, after the last classes, the group met at the entrance of the school’s building. “I wonder what he is doing so long…” Diamond mumbled and sounded quite worried. “I’m sure the teachers are worried about…you and now ask you if there’s something wrong.” Ruby suggested. “That would be bad! I’m fine!” Diamond replied worried. “You are not. You are in my body!” Low answered serious as he went out of the door. “My, my. You are pretty grumpy for being in someone else’s body.” Chris said laughing. “You should be grateful. It’s an opportunity no one else gets!” “I don’t see it as an opportunity. The only thing is that I turn Dia’s life up site down by being myself in her body!” Low answered in a moody tone. “Moody doesn’t suit me…” Diamond mumbled. “Being worried doesn’t suit me!” Low replied serious. “Then,… if you are less grumpy, I can try being less worried.” Diamond suggested thinking. “We … can try it…” Low agreed in a calm tone. “So, we have got plenty of time before going home. The train comes in… an hour!” Ruby announced as she looked at her phone. “Is there anything you’d like to do?” “Um… Low’d like some ice cream.” Diamond mumbled calm. “Huh? No I don’t.” Low answered surprised. “Yes, you do.” Diamond replied calm. Low then sighed. “I guess… I’d like some ice cream.” He said turning to the others. “You need to control it, Dia!” Low said seriously. “I know, I know!” Diamond said worried again. “I thought you were being foolish when blaming it only on your body!” “I never just blamed it on that.” Low answered cold. At the store, the group sat down at a big round table. “Being Low is hard…” Diamond mumbled and put her arms on the table. “I wouldn’t say that. I’m trying to keep you calm after all.” Low said in a calm voice. “Hm?” Diamond looked up. “Keeping her calm?” Rubellit wondered surprised. “If she rages any emotion too much, she’ll use a power – without wanting it.” Low explained as calm as before. “And I don’t think an earth human should use powers. Besides, it is way too dangerous to accidently use powers around here.” He added thinking. “Ah, I’m glad you are looking after me.” Diamond then nodded grateful. Category:OVA Category:Transcripts